orenjimint
by Hanami96
Summary: hanya berisi cerita yoonmin, kumpulan oneshoot #1 Jimin yang marah-marah dengan semua orang, terutama Yoongi. Yoongi harus disiksa #2 karena genggaman yoongi membuat jimin lupa / its yoonmin , BxB .
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**_ _ **:**_ _ **Jimin Nag**_

.

 _Cast_ : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

BTS

.

 _Rate : T_

 _Just, Enjoy It_ /?

 _Hope you like_ hehe

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Jimin sangat menjengkelkan"

"Hah,kau merakasannya?"

"Ya-"

"Minggir..."

Pembicaraan kedua orang di dapur kantor terhenti seketika. Jung Hoseok mendengus melihat sosok yang memotong perkataannya.

"Apa? Kau mau memarahiku? Kau menghalangi dispenser, aku ingin buat kopi"Hoseok semakin jengkel, mendapat balasan seperti itu.

"Hmm..,Min Yoongi kapan kau menggunakan jasa sekretarismu untuk membuat kopi?"kali ini, Namjoon, teman hoseok berbincang tadi, yang buka suara.

"Menyuruh Jimin membuatkanku kopi? Bercanda, dia sedang buas, yang ada kopiku dicampur obat pencahar.."terang saja dapur itu berisikan gelak tawa.

"Hahaha, aku tak mengerti. kenapa Jimin begitu sensitif. Benar-benar menjengkelkan"Hoseok kembali mengeluh.

"Huh? Jadi bukan cuma aku yang kena semprot kebuasannya?"

"Tidak, seluruh kantor bisa merasakannya, sudah lebih dari sebulan ia seperti itu. Ku pikir awalnya, ia _unmood_ , tapi _hell_ , tidak selama ini. Apa jangan-jangan ia hamil? Orang hamil kan biasanya sensitif"

Hoseok nampak ingin menanggapi, namun Namjoon tiba-tiba menjerit.

" _Fvck_ , Yoongi kau gila?"Namjoon terlihat kesakitan, membilas tangannya yang terkena kopi panas.

"Oh,tidak sengaja"sahut Yoongi dengan tampang tak bersalahnya. Hoseok hanya cengengensan melihat kedua sahabatnya diperusahaan selama tiga tahun.

"Yang jelas aku sudah tanya ke Jimin, tapi ia hanya marah tidak jelas. Ia bilang warna rambutku jelek lah, warna bajuku yang menyakiti matanya, aku yang terlalu tinggi, wangi kantor yang memuakkan, jam yang berbunyi. Aku sudah pusing menghadapinya. Makanya ku pikir ia hamil, tidak Yoongi jangan menyiramiku lagi. Aku serius, makanya cobalah bicara padanya? Ia paling dekat denganmu"

"Ya, kenapa kau tak coba berbicara baik-baik dulu dengannya, biasanya cuma kau yang memang menjinakkannya. Pengaruh karena kau bosnya mungkin, ah yang jelas seceptnya cari tahu kenapa Jimin seperti ini. Pekerjaan memang terus berjalan, tetapi suasananya, semakin membuat tertekan. Kita sudah tertekan dengan target perusahaan, ditambah keadaan Jimin. Aku memilih tidak memikirkan dugaan Namjoon, jadi bicaralah dengan sekretarismu itu Yoongi"

"Jimin tidak pernah berbicara langsung padaku lagi.."

"Apa?!" "Maksudmu?"baik Hoseok maupun Namjoon nampak tercengang.

"Jimin menuliskan pesannya, ia selalu membawa notebook kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan pertanyaan yang tidak menyangkut kantor biasanya ia abaikan"

"Wah kau yang terparah kalau begitu..-'

"Kalau kita terus bercerita tentang Jimin, pekerjaan kita akan semakin menggila"Namjoon segera memutus pembicaraan mereka dan berlalu keluar, kemudian diikuti Hoseok,dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang diam tertekan.

* * *

.

.

Jimin nampak merenung, memandangi _ice chocolate_ nya dengan tatapan kosong, Ia memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ disebuah kafe mewah, sendirian. Tak terlalu banyak pengunjung, kemudian terdengar alunan gitar _live music_. Jimin menikmati dalam diamnya, menjauh dari kantor membuat dirinya tak lagi terbakar. Entah, di kantor semua terasa menjengkelkan, ia ingin memarahi semuanya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Jimin tahu itu bukanlah sikap profesional, tetapi masa bodoh profesional yang jelas pekerjaannya sesuai target. Semu orang terlihat salah, terutama bosnya...

Jimin terdengar mengumpat kecil. _Hell_ , bosnya sudah di depan matanya.

"Dengar, aku sudah tidak tahan, sudah sejak lama ingin aku lakukan tetapi sebelum benar-benar melakukannya aku akan menyampaikan padamu, demi menghormatimu. Aku akan berbicara pada _Eomma_..-"

"Jangan!"berhasil, Jimin akhirnya membuka suara untuk Yoongi.

"Ini sudah sangat tidak benar Jimin. Kau yang memaksaku..."

"Tidak, Yoongi. Jangan!"Jimin terlihat panik.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan berbicara padaku? Aku tidak ada pilihan selain bertanya pada _Eomma_ -"

"Tidak, jangan bertanya apapun pada _Eomma_ "Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi erat, Yoongi kemudian balas menggenggam jemari Jimin yang kecil nan pendek.

"Jimin, kenapa?"tanya Yoongi setelah hening beberapa saat. Jimin hanya diam menatap jalinan jemari mereka. Yoongi menarik lemah tangan Jimin kemudian berucap, "Lihat,aku"

.

Dengan setengah hati Jimin menatap Yoongi. Matanya terlihat berair. Yoongi dengar sabar menatap Jimin, genggamannya pada jemari Jimin makin erat.

" _Eomma_..sakit"dengan diawali helaan nafas berat, Jimin mengungkap hal itu. Yoongi tertegun, ingin segera membalas, namun Jimin lebih dahulu kembali buka suara.

"Aku harus menikah sebelum _Eomma_ …."tak sanggup melanjutkan, hanya tangis yang mewakili kata pedih itu. Yoongi memilih memeluk Jimin sebagai respon terbaik.

.

.

Krauk.

"Aaaarg"jerit Yoongi tiba-tiba. Demi apa Jimin mengigit pundaknya.

"Arrg, Jimin! Appo!"Jimin kembali mengigit Yoongi, kali ini lebih keras.

Yoongi tidak bisa menghindar, selain karena Jimin memeluknya erat, otaknya juga sibuk mencerna kejadian ini.

Setelah memberikan dua gigitan lainnya, Jimin melepaskan Yoongi, sambil menghapus air matanya, dan meredakan sesegukan yang ia derita. Yoongi sendiri hanya mampu meringis kecil, mengusap bekas gigitan Jimin pelan. Ia ingin marah, sangat ingin malah. Tapi tak kuasa melihat wajah kepayahan Jimin. Tangisnya tak berhenti, air matanya justru mengalir lebih deras. Nafasnya pun mulai kacau.

Pengunjung lain, terlihat penasaran, namun pura-pura mengabaikan. Begitupun dengan para pekerja.

"Jimin….bernafas yang benar. Ayo.. tarik…hembuskan. Tarik….hembuskan. bagus, ayo terus lakukan"Jimin pun mengikuti panduan Yoongi dengan baik. Sambil memandu Jimin, Yoongi pun menghapus air mata, serta cairan hidung Jimin, ehe.

Setelah nafas Jimin teratur, Yoongi kemudian memberikan _ice chocolate_ untuk ia siram, eh untuk Jimin minum. Air mata Jimin sesekali masih keluar. Yoongi hanya mengusap kepala, tangan, punggung, pokoknya semua yang bisa diusap, untuk menenangkan Jimin.

"Ayo pulang"

* * *

.

.

.

Yoongi mengantar Jimin ke apartemennya dan ikut masuk meski Jimin tak mengajaknya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu"itu kata Jimin saat Yoongi mengajaknya duduk di sofa.

"Ya sudah, jangan lihat"balas Yoongi ketus.

Tiba-tiba emosi Jimin kembali naik, ia kemudian meremas jemari Yoongi yang menggenggamnya.

"Aaarg, Jiiimiiiiiiiiin"

Tak hanya itu, Jimin kemudian mencubit pundak Yoongi, tepat dibekas gigitannya. Yoongi terdorong, hingga jatuh di samping sofa, Jimin masih dalam _mode on fire_ untuk menyiksa Yoongi. Jimin langsung duduk tepat di perut Yoongi, dengan kekuatan ekstra hingga membuat sang korban mengerang kesakitan. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Jimin memelintir sesuatu di dada Yoongi yang terang saja menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan. Yoongi sebenarnya mampu saja membalik keadaan, namun otaknya seperti buntu, macet sehingga membuat motoriknya lemah tak berdaya.

Jimin lalu memukul dada Yoongi cukup keras, hingga membuat Yoongi terbatuk.

"Jimin, aku bisa mati"sahut Yoongi di tengah kebrutalan Jimin.

"Mati…..mati saja sanaa"balas Jimin pelan. Kembali memukul, mencubit, bahkan menjambak rambut Yoong. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, mungkin ini balasan atas dosa-dosanya. Setelah kepasrahan Yoongi, ia kemudian mendengar tangisan. Matanya terbuka, terheran dan sedikit frustasi Jimin kembali menangis. Pukulan di dadanya makin lama makin melemah. Yoongi lalu mengambil kedua tangan Jimin lalu di kaitkan pada jemarinya.

"Jim…"panggil Yoongi dengan diringi senyuman. Jimin menatap dari matanya yang basah. Yoongi terlihat begitu kacau, sangat. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pun dengan kemejanya, tiga kancing teratas telah hilang, dibaliknya nampak kulit putih pucat Yoongi kini berwarna kemerahan, matanya agak basah. Tetapi masih ada senyum diwajahnya, bahkan setelah penyiksaan Jimin.

"Yoon..gi…."

"Huh?"Yoongi membalas lembut. Tidak, Yoongi tidak bisa marah. Jika api bertemu api maka tentu jadi api yang makin besar. Yoongi harus menjadi air, harus. Maka menyampingkan ego, emosi, Yoongi diam menanti kata-kata Jimin.

"Eomma suka padamu…huk"ucap Jimin pelan diselingi seguk tangis. Yoongi tersenyum makin lebar. Senang tentu saja.

"Aku tidak suka pernikahan…"kening Yoongi mengerut sekali, senyumnya perlahan pudar. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakannya, masih diingatnya, Jimin nampak benci pernikahan, katanya ingin membujang. Yoongi sendiri tak terlalu memikirkan tentang pernikahan, tapi tidak kontra seperti Jimin. Yoongi selama ini hanya membiarkan hidupnya berjalan santai. Membuatnya santai, swag /?

"Laki-laki itu…pergi.. _Eomma_ sendiri ….mengurusku.."Jimin kemudian menyeka wajahnya, menghapus basah itu dengan lengan baju.

"pernikahan itu …buruk. Ada yang tersakiti…."Yoongi tetap diam menyimak..

"Tapi Eomma suka…huh…..katanya ia tak pernah menyesal menikah…jatuh cinta.."

Lama terdiam, baik Yoongi maupun Jimin tak ada yang melantunkan kata. Jimin masih sibuk menghapus air matanya sambil sesekali meremas ujung kemeja Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi diam mematai. Bukannya ia tak merasa sakit atas apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya tadi, pukulan, cubitan, jamban…maksudnya jambak..Semua siksaan Jimin mulai meraung-raung, terutama bekas gigitan Jimin. Dan mohon jangan lupa, perut tanpa abs milik Yoongi yang masih jadi kursi bagi Jimin. Kata siapa Jimin itu ringan? Berat bung, berat berat berat… tetapi Yoongi lagi dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan kesakitannya, Jimin nampak lebih sakit.

.

.

Karena Jimin terlihat tak kunjung melanjutkan _pidato_ nya, Yoongi berinisiatif bertanya, "Apakah _Eomma_ mau jika kita menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin menghentikan segala aktivitasnya, termasuk bernafas.

"Ku pikir jawabannya, ya. Kalau begitu, ayo menikah"

Jimin kehilangan oksigennya. "Jimin bernafas"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang salah tingkah. Setelah bernafas kembali, Jimin sibuk menatap sekeliling. Tak ingin menatap Yoongi yang seakan menggodanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Park Jimin..menikahlah denganku, Min Yoongi"sontak Jimin menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"Ayo menik-"Jimin membekap mulut Yoongi dengan tangannya. Yoongi lalu menarik Jimin kepelukannya, Jimin refleks melepas tangannya dan jatuh di dada Yoongi. Matanya melebar, terkaget. Yoongi kemudian mengubah posisinya, menghadap kanan, serta membawa kepala Jimin beralas lengan kanannya. Yoongi meringis pelan, merasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi segera mengabaikannya, memilih membawa Jimin lebih erat dipelukannya. Yoongi juga tak lupa mengapit kaki Jimin diantara kakinya sendiri, menjadikan Jimin seakan gulingnya.

"Hmmmm…Jimin…"pendengaran Jimin menangkap gumaman Yoongi. Jimin merasa aneh, mengapa ia nyaman? Benci yang ia buat untuk Yoongi lenyap, terganti perasaan hangat. Diam-diam Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali tersenyum cerah, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Jimin…"

Jimin lalu menatap Yoongi, tenggelam di bola matanya. Terpatung melihat senyum tulus dari Yoongi.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jimin merasakan lonjakan pada kerja jantungnya. Astaga, Min Yoongi brengs-

"Ayo menikah! Ayo saling jatuh cinta! Ayo cari tahu mengapa _Eomma_ tidak menyesal!"

"Yoongi ..menikah bukan permainan…"balas Jimin pelan.

" _Arra_. Jadi, ayo!"Yoongi tetap tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyesal-"

"Tidak akan!"

"Yoongi..nanti kau akan-"

Chu!

"Cerewet. Terima saja apa susahnya.."

Yayaya, si Yoongi itu mengecup bibir Jimin seenaknya. Sehingga Jimin mengerjap lucu.

"Jimin…aku serius. Ingin menikah denganmu. Meski awalnya karena ini permintaan _Eomma_ , tetapi mari buktikan kelak kita menikah karena itu untuk kita sendiri. Karena kita saling jatuh cinta, karena kita butuh. Karena kita Min Yoongi, dan Park Jimin.."

Jimin kembali menangis, kali ini karena bahagia.

"Yoongi.. _pabo_ "serunya kemudian memeluk Yoongi erat. Yoongi balas memeluknya tak kalah erat. Dan senyum bahagia masing-masing berkembang dibibir mereka.

.

.

Kkeut –v

 _Hi, hallo~_

EHEHEHEHE

Maaf kalau ada typo,

Hehe _anyway_

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

semoga dinikmati haha /?

salam,

.

.

Hanami96

（●´∀｀）ノ


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title_** **** ** _:Hold_**

.

 _Cast_ : Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

BTS

.

 _Just, Enjoy It_ /?

 _Hope you like_ hehe

Entah ini buruk, entah ini baik. Jatuhnya Jimin dari tangga yang mengakibatkan kesulitannya berjalan berefek pada kedekatannya dengan Yoongi.

Senantiasa Yoongi bersamanya. Membantunya berjalan. Ke sana ke mari. Riang gembira sepanjang hari /?

.

Yoongi

.

.

Yoongi  
.

.

Yoongi

.

Dada Jimin bertalu cepat, tetapi nikmat.  
Mengapa Yoongi seperti olahraga? Membuat kepayahan, namun kelak merasa segar.

Jimin tidak bisa, tidak bisa merasa biasa.

Kali ini mereka berada di koridor sekolah. Sedang menuju manakah? Ah, Jimin nampak tidak begitu peduli. Titik fokusnya jatuh pada wajah Yoongi yang perlahan membuat rona pipinya makin terlihat. Wajah Yoongi tidak berekspresi banyak, hanya sesekali keningnya berkerut kala mempererat bantuan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin. Tidak pernah meringis, tidak pernah mengeluh, meski kelihatannya berat badan Jimin sedikit melebihi berat badannya.

Disatu titik Yoongi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi tak kunjung mengubah pandangannya.  
Jimin sedikit tersentak kala mata mereka beradu dibeberapa detik itu. Terang saja, tanpa sengaja membuat lengkungan senyum dibibir Yoongi terukir.

Oh _God_.

Jimin pikir ia akan _mati_. Serangan mendadak dari Yoongi seakan menarik nafasnya jauh-jauh. Padahal itu hanya sesimpul senyum.

.  
.

.

Kelas yang sunyi, tak ada guru, semua nampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.  
Seketika serangan kesakitan menyerang Jimin. Awalnya ia hanya duduk diam, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tak ingin sibuk, juga tak ingin tahu Yoongi sedang apa.  
Dan kemudian..

 _Bang!_  
Sakit, sungguh..kakinya terasa begitu sakit. Rasa ngilu tak tertahankan, hingga membuat badannya bergetar tanpa sadar. Pelan-pelan...fokus Jimin mulai menghilang.

Hilang...

Hilang...

Hi...

 _PUK_.

Titik-titik kesadaran mulai menghinggapi Jimin kembali. Perlahan matanya terbuka berada, rasanya basah. Ada satu dua tetes air mata yang keluar, membuktikan bahwa sakit yang ia derita begitu menyiksa.

Pandangan kali pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah genggaman tangan.  
Tangan dengan jari-jari kecil nun lucu tenggelam digenggaman jemari pucat.

Sejenak, mohon hanya sejenak Jimin meminta. Dapatkah waktu terhenti? Begitu hangat jemari pucat itu melingkupi tangannya. Perasaan hangat itu perlahan menyebar, keseluruh tubuh, hingga ke hati titik terdalam. Meneguk nyaman, tenang, indah...semua kehangatan mendatangkan segala rasa.

Namun hidup adalah nyata, penuh kesakitan.

 _Nyut nyut nyut..._

Tarik, ditarik lagi Jimin untuk tidak terlena pada nikmat kehangatan itu.  
Sakitnya,seakan perlahan mengangkat kesadarannya. Namun genggaman tangan hangat itu tak mau kalah tetap membuatnya terjaga.

Antusias ia menatap sang pemilik jemari pucat.

 _Uh oh_

Kembali mendapatkan senyum dan tatapan mata sayu. Netra itu bak menyampaikan kata yang tak terucap, " _bertahanlah_ ". Jimin tak mampu beralih pandang. Penculik hatinya, benar-benar membuatnya tenang.  
Tenang

Tenang

Tenang

Melayang.

 _Hah_?

Yoongi lalu menarik tangan Jimin.

"Chim~"  
Suara Yoongi terdengar sedikit berbeda, beratnya berbeda.  
Dan sejak kapan Yoongi memanggilnya 'Chim'? Seperti Ta, ah!

Namun bukan itu yang harus Jimin risaukan, melainkan jarak antara mereka yang kian menipis.

Tunggu,

Yoongi,

ada apa ini?

Jimin ingin menarik diri tetapi badannya tak kunjung bergerak. Kaku didalam penantian. Sedikit lagi,

Jimin balik menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat, sembari menutup mata. Secepat itu pula Yoongi kembali mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Begitu hangat, menarik panas.

Jantung Jimin berpacu makin kuat.

Tak ada suara yang Jimin dengar, sunyi senyap. Kecuali dag dig dug yang tak beraturan.

Jimin membuka matanya sedikit, wajah Yoongi benar-benar dekat dengannya. Kembali pandangan mereka beradu yang langsung saja membuat Jimin kacau balau.

Detik detik tak sampai, kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Nafas Jimin terhenti sejenak, mencoba meresapi keadaan.

 _WOAH_

Bibir tipis kecil Yoongi luar biasa melingkupi tebalnya bibir Jimin.

Luar biasa

Luar biasa, Min Yoongi.

Bagai gravitasi, Jimin makin tertarik kearah Yoongi. Ini begitu gila. Tak terbayangkan sama sekali.

Atas ketidakpercayaannya, Jimin dengan jemari pendeknya, menarik tiga jari Yoongi. Ibu jari, jari telunjuk, dan jari tengah untuk ia remas. Sekuat tenaga yang tersisa.

Yang diremas lalu menarik diri sebentar. Menunggu pelaku membuka mata. Ketika didapatkannya penantian itu, ia kembali maju, melanjutkan pertemuan bibir lebih berani.  
Dan Jimin hanya mampu-

 ** _BRAK_**! 

Terbangun.

.

.

Dalam kepayahan mengumpulkan kesadaran, Jimin memperbaiki duduknya, mencoba bersandar. Wajahnya diusap perlahan, matanya yang bengkak dipaksa untuk terbuka.  
Sambung-menyambung ingatan tadi.

 _Mimpikah_?

 _Mimpi yah_?

Ah, benar-benar hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur.

Rasa sedih nun kecewa segera menggerogotinya.

 _Mengapa cuma mimpi?_

Terlebih,

 _Mengapa harus Yoongi?_

Dan yang paling menyebalkan,

Ini memang mimpi,

 _Tapi mengapa harus terhenti?_

 _Sial, Kim Taehyung, pasti ia yang menutup pintu dengan kasar._  
Sahabatnya itu, huh.

Haruskah Jimin bersyukur atas bunga tidurnya, atau bersedih?

Ini rindu atau kangen yang dibakukan?

' _Huh, dasar mantan terkutu_ k'lagi-lagi umpatan pagi dari Jimin.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini sudah dipost di wp, entah… cuma mau ngetes kondisi ffn

Hmm..  
Maaf kalau ada typo,

Hehe _anyway_

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

Semoga bisa dinikmati haha /?

salam,

Hanami96

（●´∀｀）ノ


End file.
